


Long Gone

by MayAnny



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dark Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayAnny/pseuds/MayAnny
Summary: A realistic outlook on a boy turned mobster, through the eyes of a high school reunion, 10 years later.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, why not?

Tsunayoshi Sawada, more commonly known as Vongola Decimo these days, was not happy. No, 'not happy' didn't even begin to cover how... unfortunate he felt. He huffed, blowing some hair away from his eyes.

"Please don't be like this, Tsu..." Kyoko Sasagawa, his wife said beside him, he could hear her trying to sound positive and bright, as usual, however, Tsuna couldn't bring himself to do the same. His whole body-expression was closed off, arms and legs crossed.

He frowned as the car lurched, a speed bump. "I don't want to go." He said firmly, but that never worked on her. It probably even sounded like he was pouting to her.

"Please, Tsu! This is important to me, and it should be to you as well!" She held to his forearm, shaking him a little, but Tsuna just rolled his eyes.

His right-hand man, Hayato Gokudera was driving and was much too quiet. Tsuna knew he didn't want to go, either, and was there to protect him, which is something he insisted on. While his best hitman, Takeshi Yamamoto was riding shotgun, with his arms crossed, and Tsuna had a feeling that he was smiling bemusedly at his squabble with Kyoko.

Tsuna's lips curled. "This is a waste of time..."

"Can't you do this for the nostalgia at least? Don't you miss school and the people you met back then?"

"Not really... Unlike you, I never liked my 'classmates'..." He admitted, shrugging.

Kyoko sighed in defeat. "You're already here, so just stay for me, okay?"

Tsuna frowned, uncrossing his legs. "...Alright. But I want compensation, at least." He smiled lightly, turning and placing a kiss on her lips-

Except she put a finger across his. "Ah, first, promise you'll behave."

Tsuna winced, his eyes darting away from Kyoko. "Eeeh..."

"Tsunayoshi. You _will_ behave."

Tsuna raised his hands in a show of goodwill. "Fine, fine, I'll behave... as long as they behave-"

"Tsuna!"

"What? They're civilians, they won't _attack_ me, so I'll behave, of course!"

The car stopped, Hayato turned to Tsuna. "We're here, Boss."

"Yeah, okay..." Tsuna took a deep breath, so to diminish his frustration. "Let's get this over with." With that, he opened the door and walked out into the frigid air of the late evening in Japan.

Home sweet home...

"Don't be such a downer, you'll have fun!" Kyoko chirped, coming after him and immediately latching herself to his arm, pulling him until she could place a quick kiss on his lips, her expensive dress flurrying a little in the mild wind – she had stockings and her coat, so he assumed she wasn't cold.

"Sure."

"Wait," She pulled him again. "You aren't armed, are you?"

He hesitated for a microsecond. "Of course not." She smiled again and nodded, letting him resume his walk.

"Good, good." She nodded firmly, eyes unfocused as her head turned away. "They're just normal people, not criminals. You don't need to be like that tonight."

Tsuna's eyes narrowed at her tone. He glanced at the bar that was rented for the night, just for a class reunion, a high school class reunion, and grimaced lightly, adjusting the trench-coat over his expensive suit. He picked up Hibari's way of wearing his jacket... Good for silently and efficiently demanding respect.

But Kyoko was right. These people... they were just civilians.

There was no need to be tense, as if he were meeting with other mobsters. There was no need to be on guard, there was no need for weapons, or manipulative lies, or thinly veiled threats to one's family and friends, or to their lives. No need for shady deals or dirty money. He couldn't bring himself to not be armed, though...

But this was the world under the light, and he's truly stepping into it again, for the first time in years.

Tsuna's lips thinned. Back then, he never realized just how... _innocent_... and how naive people were. It made him feel something... a hint of pity, with some jealousy on the side. Something burning uncomfortably inside and it made him want to punch someone to see if it goes away.

Either way, he would have to suck it up. If only for his wife. He hasn't seen her smile and laugh like she used to in a long time...

.

Takeshi had stepped out of the car as soon as their boss did. Out of respect, he and Hayato tended to do this, only follow after their boss, and more often that not, Takeshi didn't even think too much about it.

It's not that Tsuna demanded this respectful behavior. He's very lenient with them, in a way that the rest of their world has never seen. But still... there are things that crawl their way into your brain, and life as an underworld criminal had its ways of making certain habits permanent and unforgettable.

If someone like Tsuna lets disrespect pass, if he turns the other cheek, it would be easily perceived as weakness, and they couldn't have that.

So they learned to act accordingly. _Respect_ is of the utmost importance. Tsuna – and all of them as well – had learned this when young. It's a trigger Tsuna could no longer control, because it meant _survival_.

Which is why he had such a bad feeling about this event.

Tsuna and Kyoko were already going inside, so Takeshi sighed as Hayato locked the car. "This won't end well."

Hayato scoffed, his expression meticulously controlled. "Tell me about it."

The conversation ended there. Hayato was only there to protect their boss, and Takeshi was too tense to keep chatting. So they followed the pair in complete silence, like shadows.

.

Kyoko took a deep breath, splattering a big smile across her face. Inside was bright, and she could hear the sound of chatting voices inside, some of which were vaguely familiar.

Ah, how she missed her school days. So bright and full of color. Ignorance is a bliss, it seems. But this was a night to remember, so nostalgic it would be, and her previous worries were gone. After taking her shoes off, she let go of her husband and slid the door open, making everyone stop for just a second before they all smiled and greeted her.

"If it isn't our idol!"

"Oh my god, you look so beautiful!"

"It takes me back to see you again, Kyoko-san!"

Kyoko gushed with the compliments. They were at her, Sawada- or better yet, _Sasagawa Kyoko_ , not Lady Vongola, and that alone was much fuller of luster. "Oh, it's so good to see you guys again!" She remembers her, and her, and that guy, and that one – he tried flirting with her more than once – and that other guy…

Hana, her best friend didn't bother coming, of course she knew that already, she never liked anyone other than Kyoko. It damped her mood a little, but it was okay, Kyoko sees her often nowadays.

But these people, her old classmates, she's seeing again for the first time in many _long_ years. It felt so sweetly nostalgic and she loved it! She almost felt like squealing, but her manners kept her from doing so. She greeted all of them, back into the light where she didn't have to watch her back, or even expect anyone to be an assassin.

Just... normal, for once.

Tsuna and his two shadows were right behind her, and attracted just as much attention, and it was all somewhat evenly divided.

"Y-Yamamoto! Whoa, I haven't seen you in a long time! What happened? We all thought you would go and become a star baseball player...!"

Takeshi smiled, a bit awkwardly at the mention of the old dream. "Ah, well, you know, life kinda got in the way, ended up doing other things." He explained as he exchanged pleasantries with people.

"Is that a scar?!"

"Ahaha, kind of an accident!" They couldn't deny it looked cool, although what kind of 'accident' would cause it? Takeshi wouldn't answer that straight, and would just find a way to change the subject.

Meanwhile, Hayato wasn't paying attention to anyone who tried talking to him, he had a mild scowl on his face as he took his boss' jacket and remained stationary by the door, eyes surveying the room like a sentry. Tsuna however, drew more attention as well, and he wasn't so lucky. To the average joe, he wasn't all that intimidating.

His hair was apparently impossible to mistake with anyone else's. "You're _Sawada_?! Wow, didn't expect you to grow up so much!" It came off as a joke, but Tsuna didn't laugh.

"Yes, shortness, and all." He said curtly, sighing and crossing his arms, a clear sign of 'back off, please'. It threw them off their jokey mood very quickly, making them take a step back in surprise.

What's so surprising? Tsuna thought in annoyance. They were never friends.

Normally, Tsuna is much more sociable than this – he has to be, of course, he leads the freaking mafia, he has to know how to _communicate_ – however, he was not in the mood for chit-chat.

Kyoko frowned briefly, having heard the exchange, and held his forearm, forcing him to untangle his closed off posture. "Honey, please, don't be like that." She admonished quietly, pulling him so they could kneel and sit at the table.

Someone sputtered. "You two _married?!_ " That drew even more attention, the common women leaning in to get some gossip, like bored housewives, and the salary-men leaning away in surprise.

Tsuna could easily spot one case of skepticism, and another of angry jealousy. How cheap, wallowing over a woman's choice. Haven't they moved on from this?

Kyoko only beamed, hands folding together near her chin. "Yes! We've been married for 5 years now!" She showed the women her ring, which was obviously more expensive than anything they've ever seen this close.

"Oh, my, this looks so expensive!"

"Yeah," One guy started with a laugh while serving himself some sake. His eyes narrowed slightly, trying and _failing_ to conceal his suspicion "What's up with the suit, Sawada? Won the lottery?"

Kyoko was busy talking to her girl-friends, so it was left to Tsuna to respond. He could feel his eye twitch in annoyance, which normally would have made anyone back off – anyone who knew who he was, of course – Was he implying that Tsuna could never make money on his own? Past incompetence aside, it stung his pride in a way Tsuna wasn't comfortable with.

"No. It's a family business I inherited." Was all he said, also serving himself a cup of sake, ignoring the food, knowing he would need alcohol if he wanted to go through this reunion without snapping at these... civilians...

He mentally spat the word. So innocent, living their common lives, with little to worry about compared to him. He was pretty much aware of this bitterness inside him, but he couldn't help it. 'Normalcy' was an old dream he's given up on.

"Really? That's amazing! Ah, just be careful not to crash it into the ground!"

Tsuna felt a fire getting brighter inside him, his lips curling at the jab. "I'm doing just fine, _thank you._ " He gritted out the words, but apparently they weren't taking him all that seriously, they most likely noticed his mood, but probably thought that even if he got a lot of money from a family business, he's still useless, and therefore, it wouldn't last.

They were jealous and envious, Tsuna could see it easily. How come _he_ has so much money and they don't? It made no sense to them, and Tsuna wanted to laugh.

They rationalized that he would somehow be good ol' _Dame-Tsuna_ and lose everything, if only they could feel better about themselves. _Pathetic._ They continued to joke and laugh at his expense, and Tsuna wanted to _stab_ someone.

The door slid open again, this time revealing a certain purple haired guardian, Chrome was here. Tsuna's light scowl softened. She was already in Japan when Kyoko invited her, she was with Hibari, putting a few Yakuza families back in their places and collecting money. Ramson money, protection money, tribute money... The works.

The attention was immediately directed at her, and Tsuna felt some relief as their eyes turned away from him. Hibari was not with her, though, which was unfortunate. He would have been very useful in keeping things orderly...

"D-Dokuro-san, you look g-great!" These men were blushing and borderline leering as she sat with Kyoko, so she could ignore these men, unmarried, and even some married – Tsuna could see the rings – and he scoffed silently as he watched them stumble around his guardian. His eyes stopped on his wife, feeling the pang of regret... It wasn't as if he was unfamiliar with having a mistress on the side.

Things just... happened that way.

She didn't need to know that, so he pushed these thoughts aside and went for his second shot of sake. But this torture just kept on going...

_"Nee, Sawada, how lucky_ _of_ _you to get some money from your family business, I mean, without it, imagine how you would be doing now!"_ These pricks were getting drunk. Reckless, they had no idea how... _kind_ and _benevolent_ he's being right now...! Letting them speak when their faces should be under his _foot_ at this point.

Tsuna served himself a third shot. He could practically feel Hayato glaring at them, as if willing their heads to explode with his mind alone. _"Ahaha, I wonder if he would be living with his mother, still!"_

Fourth shot. If Kyoko wasn't around, this man would be dead... Oh, he so would...

_"Yeah, come on, Sawada, Kyoko wouldn't even have married you if it wasn't for the money,"_

_"...Although, I had no idea was such a gold-digger, man..."_

The cup was placed harshly on the table, with a loud _knock_ sound of glass hitting wood. Tsuna exhaled tiredly, eyes narrowing dangerously. Fifth shot, and that. is. _it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Hetalia fans there? If so, check my Hetalia fic! No pairings, plot-focused with slow build-up, with news and real world issues I want to address! Really cool stuff! 
> 
> Yes! This is shameless self-advertizing!

_Fifth shot, and that. is. it._

Tsuna was grinding his teeth inside his mouth, holding himself back. It didn't help when they continued spewing shit. _"Hey, be careful with that alcohol, we wouldn't want you to take your clothes off!"_ Another joke... Haha, Tsuna was laughing in his mind, how very creative...!

He growled and turned to Chrome, gesturing for her to get closer. She turned to him, and he gestured to his wife with his hand and eyes, getting the message across. _'Get Kyoko somewhere else and keep her distracted.'_

Chrome already knew this signal.

Her eyes widened for a fraction of a second, before she nodded imperceptibly and leaned closer to Kyoko, inventing an excuse to get her to come along. Kyoko smiled and stood up with her, telling the other women she would be right back.

They sauntered off somewhere. The women looked like they would soon turn towards Tsuna, to bother him with more questions, but he had a more pressing matter to deal with. After a few seconds, he was sure his wife was far enough, so he turned and nodded to Hayato, who nodded back, irradiating satisfaction despite his controlled expression.

Tsuna straightened on his spot, his fingers intertwining in front of his face. "That's more than _enough_." He hissed.

Takeshi stopped talking to the people near him, as if sensing his boss' distress, turning and taking _one_ look at Tsuna, before he winced lightly. "Oh, boy..."

"What? What's wrong, Sawada? We're just joking." The one directly in front of Tsuna said, shrugging. He still had an infuriating smirk across his face. Tsuna's eyes narrowed into slits. He would have to remedy that.

"You will _apologize_ for that." Tsuna started, hoping they would _understand_ and avoid a _messy_ situation that would ruin Kyoko's evening.

They stopped, as if sensing how heavy the air became. But the most courageous – or stupid – one huffed, even when Tsuna could see great confusion in his expression. "What? Look, Sawada, it was a _joke_." Mr. Idiot repeated, emphasizing the word slowly.

Let's _not_ shoot him yet, Tsuna thought vehemently. "Listen here, you little _cunt_ , I promised my wife I would behave," He leaned forward, decidedly pissed off, gesturing with his hand as he spoke, a very Italian habit he's picked up over the years – he found out how it does wonders when he needs to intimidate people. "so I'm going to give you this _one_ chance, to get on your knees, and fucking _apologize_." He spoke as he tapped the table several times. "In fact, you might as well _beg_ for it, since you made me _repeat_ it."

Final warning.

This aggressive tactic brought out their defenses. Of course, because they had no idea how utterly _useless_ these defenses were, they thought it would make him back off.

He noticed one's shoulders tensing. "O-Okay, I don't know what the fuck is your problem, but get off your high-horse, Sawada...!"

He saw another woman inching away from him with an annoyed scowl. "You don't need to be such a jerk just because you're rich now...!"

Others were starting to agree, completely put off by his threat, but that's okay. Tsuna shrugged. "Alright then." He stood up, and Hayato tossed him a cylindrical object, which he caught as he turned away from them, so it wouldn't spoil the _surprise_.

Tsuna couldn't help but smirk when pulling a heavy pistol from inside his suit and under his arm, attaching a silencer to it. He didn't want Kyoko to come running back if he decided to shoot, which was _very_ likely at this point.

He's been dealing with people going out of their way to maintain a great level of respect towards him for so long, that he forgot how much this _mocking_ could grind his gears.

Takeshi sighed and stood up as well, positioning himself by the door on the other side of the room, ignoring his now confused 'friends', effectively blocking all exits with Hayato. He crossed his arms and shifted his expression to completely indifferent.

Tsuna eyed his weapon contemplatively. "Now, this is very... unfortunate... Very unfortunate _indeed_..."

Someone behind him stood up. "Okay, I really don't like your attitude, Sawada! You got lucky and now you think you're king of the world? Don't make me la-!" This tirade was cut off when Tsuna turned.

Gun pointed directly at the speaker. The silence was ominous, everything stopped as this scene registered in their minds. "Finish that sentence." Tsuna dared calmly, smirk gone and expression controlled.

Everyone's eyes widened as the situation sunk in, some girls shrieked, and most were about to stand when Hayato called loudly and firmly. "Sit _down_." His expression was thunderous as he took a threatening step forward, his hand inside his suit indicating he was armed as well.

They froze and turned to Takeshi instead, but he only shrugged. Someone panicked and stood up, attempting to run through, however, Takeshi grabbed the runner by the forearm, throwing him back down forcefully. "You need Boss' permission to leave." He said with a calm that chilled their spines, a hand flicking and showing he had a gleaming knife under his sleeve. He flipped it and handled it with expertize, in everyone's sight.

He couldn't walk around with a sword, so a knife would have to do.

Tsuna would have lied if he said their looks of shock and betrayal weren't incredibly satisfying. The man who he had at gunpoint, and whose name Tsuna couldn't even bother to remember, gulped. "I-It's not a real gun..."

"Are you willing to bet your life on that?" Tsuna raised an eyebrow, clicking the safety off. "I'll bet against you. Now sit down."

"It's-"

"I don't care. Sit. _down_."

He did sit down, slow and hesitant, afraid of being shot for moving at all. Tsuna nodded, sitting down as well, and laying the gun on the table – a show of confidence – as he intertwined his fingers again, this time looking extremely casual. It was like everyone was collectively holding their breaths.

"Now, since you don't actually know _who_ I am, and I... _promised_ to behave, I'm going to give you another chance." Tsuna spoke with a calm and agreeable tone, throwing _Mr. Idiot_ and his posse off balance while keeping them terrified of retaliation.

Being predictable is never a good idea in their world.

Mr. Idiot looked uncertain, but lowered his head in frightened submission. "I-I'm sorry-"

Tsuna scowled and picked the gun again, giving him a warning shot that scraped his forearm and made the women scream in panic for a second, before they quieted down in fear. "Apologize like your _life_ depends on it, because it does!"

The man was white and sweating at this point, clutching his bleeding wound as he instinctively scrambled away. "I-I APOLOGIZE!" Mr. Idiot bowed so fast he practically hit his forehead on the ground. "P-Please forgive me!"

Tsuna leaned away, thinking over it, tapping his chin with the silencer. There was a beat of silence, then he nodded. "Okay, I can accept that." There was a brief moment of relief, when Mr. Idiot raised his head cautiously, and without warning, Tsuna shot him again, this time on the shoulder-blade, which made him hit the ground and scream in pain.

The reaction was of panic and anger. One was quick to come to Mr. Idiot's aid, eyes burning with fear and anger. "Oi! He apologized! Why-!"

"That's _payment_ , for the _second chance._ " Tsuna couldn't let them think they could get away with just anything as long as they _apologized_. "Now cover that up, will you? I don't want my wife to see it." He threw this comment carelessly, waving the gun as he laid it down again, serving himself another shot of sake.

Sixth shot.

He ignored their scramble to help the bleeding idiot. 'You monster...' he heard, making him scoff. Whatever they were saying, he ignored it. It was nothing he hadn't heard before. The thought made pour more sake into the cup.

Seventh shot... and he could hear white noise.

.

Takeshi watched everything with as much passiveness as possible. Then something told him to look down, at the lady furthest away from his boss. She was trembling, and her hand... seemed to be hidden from all angles the three of them could see.

So he raised an eyebrow and took a few silent steps around her, other women parting ways to let him pass, and attracting the attention of Hayato, along with the others who could clearly see him. He saw a phone with a text being written. Ah... Takeshi frowned, flicking the knife quietly, seeing the others lean away as if he were going to hurt her while not quite believing he would. He switched the knife to his left hand and tapped her on the shoulder, much to their surprise.

She spazzed like a startled animal, turning towards him with wide eyes. He made a 'hand it over' motion with his hand, and she, pale and wide-eyed, did as told, leaning away as if expecting to be attacked.

He could see the desperate looks and the hopelessness dawning on their faces, and deep down, Takeshi felt that sickening sensation of wronging his own morals. However, morals were very limited in his life this past decade.

They are more useful buried down, where they couldn't interrupt his job.

"Boss." He called, making Tsuna look over. Takeshi tossed him the phone, which was easily caught with one hand.

Takeshi ignored the hateful and betrayed looks he received as he went back to his spot by the door.

Tsuna read over the text. "Well, look at that... Trying to call the cops, eh?" He chuckled, shaking his head. "You know what? I'll do that _for_ you." He threw a mocking grin at everyone present with a fake sweetness to his tone, and Takeshi could see the slight redness on his cheeks.

Tsuna had become quite the mean and cruel drunk... He couldn't ever let anyone take advantage of him in this state, after all. So even then, he could still be the boss. Albeit, a much less merciful boss...

He typed a quick number and brought the phone to his ear, keeping a fixed expression of amusement. "Oh, hello, is this the Namimori Police Department? Yes? Could you please find your chief of department, officer? Yes, it's Sawada Tsunayoshi, I wish to speak to him, _be quick."_

Tsuna took the time to take his now _tenth_ shot, which actually made Takeshi start to worry.

"Kanzaki-san? Yes, it's good to talk to you, how's the family, kids, missus, hm?" Tsuna continued, with a deceitfully cheerful tone. "They'll continue to be fine as long as you _do your job_ , Kanzaki-san," With these words, he smirked at his audience.

It sunk in fairly quickly. He was threatening the chief of police. He was saying _'there's nothing you can do, even if you call the authorities'._ Tsuna went even further, his smirk becoming downright evil, making Takeshi look away discreetly. "Anyway, _chief_ , the reason why I called you is because, ah... I'm holding a bunch of annoying civilians at _gunpoint,_ at the Namisake Bar, and I don't want any of your boys here, got that?"

The fact that he straight out _admitted_ the crime to a police chief made everyone tense and back away even more. But something the chief said on the phone made Tsuna frown a little, although he kept his fake smile. "Oh, no, think of your poor family, and don't make me call Hibari, Kanzaki- _san_. You know how he can be. It's just business, and if everything goes nicely, no one will _die,_ addio!"

Hibari. Nevermind the Italian word, the name alone made them twitch on reflex and brought memories of their Middle School days. They exchanged fearful glances. First Yamamoto, now _Hibari_ was on it too?! Was it really _that_ Hibari?!

Tsuna ended the call, turning towards the owner of the phone and carelessly threw it to her. "You can have it back."

She barely caught it, but let it fall on the ground, as if Tsuna's touch had made it hot or poisonous somehow. He looked up, as if contemplating something, then served himself _yet another_ drink. "Okaaay... so, Kyoko will be back _any_ second now, and she wants to have a _good time,_ " Tsuna hissed the words, rolling his eyes, then pointing at the group in front of him. "so that's what's happening. You all go back to where you were before _you_ fucked up and act natural, otherwise I'll shoot you all until I run out of bullets, no matter what Kyoko thinks."

He downed his eleventh shot, and was visibly unstable.

Takeshi continued watching. There was a sense of despondency, because there was nothing they could do but obey. The men were reluctant but subdued, afraid of getting shot, and were visibly pale and twitchy. The women, some had tear marks that they were trying to clean, and moved slowly, adjusted their clothes, as if wanting to hide their skin.

Takeshi nearly scoffed. They had sunk very low in their lives, but not _that_ low.

They had forced themselves to sit near the table again, some men deciding to drink to numb the fear and emotional pain, while others glared at Tsuna with contempt and hostility. There was a visible bubble of space around him...

Tsuna was ignoring everyone again, his head was down, staring emptily at his half-empty glass of sake. Just like he predicted, Kyoko was back, looking mildly exasperated.

Chrome must have gone overboard when stalling. She did look somewhat apologetic.

The atmosphere was tense and dark, but Kyoko didn't seem to notice. In fact, she was like a sudden beam of light, which contrasted like Yin and Yang when she sat beside Tsuna, something that their ex-classmates vaguely took notice.

Takeshi could see it in their eyes. 'Why would Kyoko ever marry this guy?' 'Did she even know he was capable of this?' 'Was he forcing her?' 'Did he threaten her?' Those questions were running through their bitter minds, and Takeshi understood why, even if he knew they were all wrong. Then, the biggest question was in the back of everyone's heads 'When did _Dame-Tsuna_ turn into... _this?'_.

"Hm?" Kyoko blinked, looking around everyone. "Did something happen?" Her question was innocent, and beside her, Tsuna's eyes narrowed, tilting his head with a daring smirk.

There were visible gulps, and some froze. The one guy who got shot – someone had handed him a scarf to wrap around the wound, now hidden under a jacket – tensed, but attempted to smile, only managing to come off with a grimace as he tried to hide a wince. "N-no, we're just..."

"Waiting for you..." Another girl finished uncertainly.

Kyoko gasped. "Waiting? You shouldn't have! I'm so sorry!" She quickly engaged in a one-sided conversation, which they did their best to follow, glancing at Tsuna every now and then. It was wonderful that Kyoko was so bright and full of life, the ones near her could almost ignore Tsuna's suffocating presence.

Although, a few suspicious looks were thrown at Chrome as well. She's been very sweet, quiet, and calm since she got there... But still, for all they knew, she was a 'victim' as well.

Tsuna seemed to grow immensely bored, laying down on the table and closing his eyes. To Kyoko, it just meant he had one too many drinks, but to the others, it was _infuriating_ that he dared to taunt them, lowering his guard right in front of them.

Tsuna trusted Hayato and Takeshi. Enough to lay down and sleep in a room full of people who he'd just threatened and essentially taken _hostage_.

The men, furthest away from Kyoko (and Tsuna) on the other corner of the table, had seemingly huddled together, exchanging quiet words and whispering. Hayato had his eyes locked on them the whole time, but never approached them.

Instead, he just loomed around, like a shadow.

Takeshi sighed, leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed and keeping an eye on everyone, avoiding eye contact with any of them. This would take a while. Tsuna wanted to let Kyoko stay for as long as she wanted without obstruction, despite the fact that he was basically drunk, bored and tired.

Half an hour passed without any incidents. Takeshi couldn't help but feel like this was the calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might notice I avoid giving OCs names, that's because there are too many of them, and Tsuna doesn't care, and neither does Takeshi, so I didn't feel the need.
> 
> And now this is a hostage situation! Muahaha! These poor civilians that I don't want to paint as bastards who deserve it! Tsuna is the big bad villain!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowing down on my Mob Psycho/One Piece fic, so I needed something to occupy some of my time. So why not finish this fic, which I've been neglecting on my computer for a while now...?


End file.
